


Awkward Boners

by TheChancellor03



Series: Winterspider Fluff/Smut Oneshots [31]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:09:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29550486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChancellor03/pseuds/TheChancellor03
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker
Series: Winterspider Fluff/Smut Oneshots [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169690
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**All of the awkward times Peter and Bucky have gotten boners around each other and end up having sex Part one**

**smut**

**Riding, fingering**

\---------------------

"Okay, if you want me to put the new arm on you need to sit still," Peter said firmly, pressing Bucky back down onto the couch by his shoulders. 

"Not my fault they blew off my arm," Bucky muttered, Peter sighed above him, examining the joint.

"Well you're lucky they didn't damage the joint, I should be able to just take it off like normal," Peter said, pulling the lever and putting his fingers in the slot, except the arm didn't pop off like normal.

"Okay, change of plans. It's suctioned on so I need to lube it up." Peter said. Bucky wiped his head around to stare at Peter. 

"What?" Peter said innocently. Bucky narrowed his eyes. 

"Why do you keep lube in your lab?" Bucky questioned. Peter was blushing madly. 

"It's for the machines! And sometimes DUM-E comes down when he wants attention so I end up oiling him up. And don't forget BB-8." Peter said, turning away from Bucky to open the drawer stocked with lube. He had found that normal lube worked better for the tubes and such in the machines, Tony blushed very impressively when Peter told him that. 

"Then why did you call it lube?" Bucky asked, watching at Peter grabbed the bottle. 

"It's basically just lube Buck. Now get your mind out of the gutter." Peter grumbled, opening the cap and squirting a generous amount onto his hands. Bucky huffed and turned back to the wall. He listened as Peter spread the lube over his hands, rubbing them together to warm it up. Bucky couldn't help but blush slightly. 

"Okay, it's warmed up but might feel a little weird," Peter said calmly, Bucky just hummed in response. He shivered when Peter touched him, spreading the lube over the joint and rubbing it in. He couldn't help but think about if Peter was spreading it over his own cock, or letting Bucky stretch him with it. Pressing a finger in, curling it just right to hit that bundle of nerves that drove Peter insane. He couldn't help but think about spreading the lube over his cock and pushing inside Peter, who was always deliciously tight and warm inside. 

Well, now he's hard and needs to hide it from Peter, which is the most demeaning thing ever. Bucky was blushing madly, attempting to use one hand to cover the tent in his boxers. Peter was just humming along as he lubed up his shoulder and the metal, grunting every now and again as he tried to pull the arm off. Bucky looked down at his lap, the sounds were too much, all he could imagine was hearing those noises when he was pressing in, watching as his cock disappeared inside Peter's pink hole. 

"You're awful quiet," Peter commented, digging his fingers into the slots again. He seemed to forget that Bucky could feel every press and caress of his fingers. 

"Just tired," Bucky said, paired with a particularly embarrassing voice crack. 

"You weren't tired a minute ago," Peter mumbled, he frowned when he realised he needed to take the arm off from the front. He sighed as he circled around Bucky, leaning over Bucky, who had his knees firmly pressed together. Peter sighed again and spread Bucky's knees apart with his own. Bucky's breath hitched, Peter rolled his eyes. 

"Calm down soldier, I just need to get closer," Peter said with a smirk. Bucky nodded and looked away. Peter had no idea what he was doing to Bucky, standing between his legs, pressing his whole lower body against Bucky's abdomen, his breath hot on his neck. And who knew being called soldier was a turn on for him? Peter huffed, he needed to get closer and Bucky was insistent on having his hand there. He wasn't sure why, Peter was literally only in his boxers and a T-short, and Bucky was just in his boxers. 

"Can you move your hand? I need to get closer." Peter said, when Bucky didn't move it he frowned. 

"James, I'm literally in my boxers and your T-shirt, I have seen your crotch before. You have nothing to be scared of." Peter said gently. Bucky huffed and took his hand away. Peter's eyes widened when he found to real reason Bucky was covering himself. 

"Oh." Peter breathed, ignoring it for the time being to so he could finally get the arm off. He pretty quickly managed to get the torn in half arm off, and placed it to the side. Bucky was still avoiding his gaze by looking at the far wall. Peter fiddled with his fingers. 

"Did, did I do that?" Peter asked hesitantly, Bucky huffed and shrugged his shoulders. 

"Of course you did," Bucky said, Peter raised an eyebrow.

"How? I was just getting the arm off." Peter said, Bucky shrugged. 

"The lube on my arm, I could still feel everything you were doing. And the little noises you were making. And you calling me soldier kind of, yeah." Buky said sheepishly. Peter hummed. 

"Well, I could be making other noises if you wanted." He said smugly, Bucky snapped his head up to look at Peter.

"What?" Bucky said incredulously, Peter smirked. 

"I think you know what I mean," Peter said with a smirk. 

"You're going to let me have sex with you in your lab?!" Bucky exclaimed excitedly

"You sound like a teenage boy," Peter said, pulling his shirt over his head. Bucky didn't seem to mind that he didn't have his new arm on yet. 

"I feel like one, cause my amazingly hot boyfriend is letting me have sex where he always says we can't," Bucky said, running his hand down Peter's torso. Peter rolled his eyes. 

"Yeah well we have to be quick, someone could come in any minute," Peter said, yanking down his boxers, quickly following with Bucky's. Bucky's eyes widened when he saw that Peter was equally as hard as him. 

"When did you get hard?" He asked in awe, reaching forward to take Peter's already dripping cock in his hand. 

"We started talking bout lube," Peter said quietly, bucking his hips into Bucky's hand. 

"What about lube?" Bucky asked, eyebrow raised. The seat could sit both of them, but it was a little dangerous as Peter could fall back and hit his head. 

"We can use the machine lube, it's literally just lube. I use it to make it easier to move things." Peter said quickly, shoving the bottle of lube into Bucky's chest. He took it with a crooked grin. 

"How many times have you gotten off in your lab?" He asked, spreading the lube messily with his one hand. 

"A couple," Peter said sheepishly, raising on his knees so Bucky had access to his hole.

"That's hot as fuck," Bucky whispered, pressing open-mouthed kisses onto Peter's chest. Peter helped the process along by spreading his cheeks with his hands, Bucky hummed in appreciation. He massaged his finger on the ring of muscle, grinning as he pushed the digit in. Peter's mouth dropped open, letting out pants and groans. Peter threw his head back as Bucky started moving his finger in and out. 

"Jesus Christ." Peter breathed, Bucky hummed in agreement. 

"Fuck Pete, you're already dripping onto me." Bucky breathed, Peter hummed in response, leaning forward into Bucky's chest. 

"I suggest you hurry up," Peter whispered, humming in pleasure when Bucky added another finger, scissoring his fingers, curling them. He was angling them in different directions, he really wanted to find Peter's spot. He grinned when he brushed over the spot, making Peter jolt in his lap. 

"Oh fuck, I always forget how good that feels." Peter breathed. Bucky's grin widened, pressing down hard on that spot, making Peter cry out. 

"Jesus Christ Soldier, get inside be right fucking now," Peter said, Bucky chuckled, he was enjoying this side of Peter. If he wasn't already hard he would be now.

"Patience baby," Bucky said, adding a third finger. Peter whined, his breathing get more unsteady as Bucky repeatedly pressed on his prostate, sending jolts of electricity across his body, paired with blinding pleasure. 

"Fuck, Bucky I'm gonna cum if you keep doing that," Peter whispered, Bucky looked up at Peter and grinned. 

"Then why don't you?" Bucky asked, Peter whined. 

"You know why," Peter whispered. As much as he was enjoying Bucky's fingers inside him, knuckles constantly pressing his prostate he wanted, no he needed Bucky inside him. 

"Do I?" BUcky mused, Peter whined again.

"It always feels better when you're inside me," Peter whispered, Bucky growled, pulling his fingers out, grasping his cock in his hand. 

"Fuck baby, I didn't know you were so desperate for my cock." Bucky purred, Peter whined above him as he pressed the head again his hole. He pushed it in with a groan, just the head was enough to stretch Peter, making him moan. 

"Only for you." Peter whimpered, pressing himself down. Bucky cursed and wrapped his hand around Peter's waist, kissing and licking at his chest repeatedly. 

"Fuck, baby you're always so fucking tight," Bucky said, straining as he waited for Peter to get used to his size. 

"Shit, you're so fucking big." Peter breathed. No matter how many times they had sex Peter still wasn't used to his size. Bucky hummed in delight at the praise. 

"That's flattering," Bucky whispered, Peter nodded, wiggling his hips.

"Shit, fuck, oh my god. I need you to move like right now!" Peter pleaded, his thighs shaking. Bucky responding by moving forward on the couch, pulling out fully before slamming back in. Peter's whole body jolted, his grip around Bucky's neck tightening. 

"Fuck! Do that again!" Peter screamed, Bucky growled as he repeated the action. Peter screamed out multiple curses as Bucky repeated the brutal pace. He started grinding his hips to meet with Bucky's thrusts, making Bucky groan. 

"Damn baby, you feel so good," Bucky growled, Peter moaned in response, reaching a hand down to stroke his aching cock. 

"Yeah? You gonna cum inside me soldier?" Peter asked. Bucky's hips stuttered before his arm tightened on Peter's waist, holding him in place as he fucked him harder and faster. 

"Fuck! Oh, Fuck! Fuck! Soldier I'm gonna cum! Oh, Soldier please don't stop!" Peter screamed, BUcky moaned in response, continuing to snap his hips. 

"Together." Bucky breathed, Peter muttered small 'yes's' in response. Bucky continued for a moment before he froze. 

"Now!" On cue, they both came at the same time. Bucky spilling inside of Peter, and Peter spraying Bucky's chest. Peter rested his head on top of Bucky's, while he rested his own on Peter's chest. He ran his hand up and down Peter's sides, while Peter ran his hand through his hair. 

"Fuck," Peter whispered, raising on his hips, reaching back to pull Bucky's now soft cock out of his hole. 

"That was good," Bucky responded, his chest heaving. Peter nodded in agreement. 

"Now your shirt dirty though," Peter whined lightly, slumping against Bucky's chest. 

"I have plenty more." He said, Peter hummed. 

"Love you, Buck." He said quietly, Bucky smiled lazily. 

"Love you too Pete." He said. The room was silent for a few moments. 

"We have to clean this up you know?" Peter said with a small grin. 

"Just a minute."


	2. Chapter 2

**All the times' Peter and Bucky have gotten awkward boners because of each other Part Two**

**Deep throating, face fucking**

\-------------

Bucky was laying on his back with peter on top of him stomach down. The TV was on, but it was just background noise for them both. Peter was pressing lazy kisses onto Bucky's collarbone, occasionally leaving small love bites. Bucky was happily running his hands through Peter's hair. 

Usually, Peter would be curled into Bucky's side, or facing the ceiling, so Bucky wouldn't notice, but as he was on his stomach Bucky could feel the steadily growing boner pressing against his thigh. Bucky smirked, of course, Peter would get the most awkward and embarrassing boner in the world. It was practically his style. 

Bucky grinned and tugged Peter's head back my his hair so he was eye level. This cause a moan to rip out of Peter's throat. Peter's eyes widened and he blinked several times. 

"What, what are you doing Bucky?" Peter said confusedly. But he could feel Peter getting impossibly harder. 

"Don't pretend you can't feel yourself getting excited," Bucky whispered, tugging on Peter's hair again. Peter's eyes fluttered, letting out another loud moan. 

"Shit Bucky, you gotta stop, we're in the common room," Peter whispered urgently. 

"You didn't seem to mind," Bucky said with a smirk. 

"We're gonna get caught," Peter said, his eyes rolling when Bucky pulled his hair again.

"You don't seem to mind," Bucky said, pulling Peter up his body for a needy kiss.

"We can't Buck, Tony will have our heads." He whispered, Bucky hummed tugging on Peter's hair again.

"Who knew you had a hair-pulling kink?" Bucky purred, Peter had his eyes firmly shut. His mouth pressed into a thin line.

"I have an 'anything to do with hair kink,'" Peter said breathlessly, Bucky smirked.

"Who knew all I had to do to get you hard was play with your hair?" Bucky whispered, Peter frowned.

"You're s-such an asshole." Peter insisted, Bucky hummed.

"Maybe, but there's no one here but you and me." He said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Are you suggesting we fuck in the common rooms?" Peter asked with a sly smile. He was putty under Bucky's fingers, his head still held up by Bucky's hands.

"We both know you like the thought of getting caught. You like the thought of someone watching you take my cock, watching you take it so well, so deep and good baby boy." Bucky said, Peter's eyelids fluttered closed again.

"Fuck Bucky." He breathed, Bucky hummed, running the pad of his thumb along Peter's bottom lip, smirking when Peter obediently part his lips for Bucky to push in two fingers. He smirked when Peter moaned around his fingers as Bucky adjusted his grip on Peter's hair. He rolled his tongue around Bucky's fingers, his eyes closed in bliss. Bucky was surprised when Peter let out a breathy whine and Bucky presses his fingers further into his mouth, prodding the back of his throat rhythmically, moaning in tune with the pumps of his fingers, breathy, 'uh, uh, uh's.

"Fuck baby you have a throat fucking kink don't you?" Bicky breathed. Peter's eyes fluttered open, fluttering his masked at Bucky.

"Is that bad?" He asked quietly, pulling off of Bucky's fingers to look away, blazing red and feeling humiliated.

"Oh baby no, fuck no, that's fucking, god you are too fucking good to me. Fuck baby." Bucky said, pulling him into a kiss by his hair. Peter whines into the kiss and pulled back, sitting up on Bucky's lap, bringing his legs up beside him.

"Fuck, James, I wanna suck your cock." He strained out, lips swollen and red, glistening.

"Jesus Christ you're gonna be the death of me," Bucky said frantically, fumbling with his belt buckle and throwing his belt aside. Peter moaned quietly, unbuttoning his jeans and unzipping them, pulling his jeans down to just bellow his knees. Bucky took the hint and spread his legs, causing Peter to fall in between them. Bucky took ahold of Peter's fore arms, pulling himself up until he was sitting up with Peter sitting between his legs.

Peter grinned up at him for a moment, leaning in for a firm kiss as he palmed Bucky through his underwear. Bucky groaned into the kiss, running his hands through Peter's hair as Peter roughly Tugged off his underwear, gently taking Bucky's member in his hands, offering slow and shallow pumps of his hand, flicking his wrist marvellously.

"Fuck, you're made for this." Bucky moaned. Peter grinned, pumping Bucky faster. His grin dropped when Bucky tugged on his hair, pulling his head back so his neck was bared. Bucky moaned and pressed kisses into his skin, sucking dark marks onto his skin and nipping at his skin.

"Shit, Bucky you are a menace," Peter said, lying on his stomach, Bucky moved so Peter's hard on was pressed over his knee through his pants. Peter leaned down, running the cock head over peter lips, painting them with Bucky's precum. He peeked up through his lashes at Bucky as he took the head in, hollowing his cheeks and sucking.

"Fuck baby, before anything we need to set some ground rules. If you want me to stop all you gotta do it tap me twice, and we'll stop. If we go all the way with this you won't be able to talk. Are you okay with that?" Bucky asked firmly, keeping Peter still with his firm grip on his hair. Peter nodded frantically, Bucky nodded for him to continue.

Peter took Bucky in inch by inch, and Bucky had to refrain from bucking violently into Peter's throat, hot, warm and wet, clamped around his cock.

"Fuck, baby you're so good at this. Shit." Bicky said breathlessly, taking two identical fist fulls of Peter's hair and tugging Peter slowly off of his cock and then slamming him back down. Bucky let a loud moan rip out from his throat when Peter moaned around him, rutting against Bucky's knee. Bucky's mouth fell open, letting out ragged breaths and he pulled Peter back by his hair, setting a rough pace as he lifted Peter's head up and down, up and down on his cock, filling the room with obscene wet and sloppy noises.

"Fuck baby, just that like, just like that. Such good fucking boy." Bucky chanted, rocking his hips into Peter's mouth in time with the pull and push of his head. Peter reached between their bodies frantically, undoing his own belt and pushing down his jeans and boxers just enough to pull his own cock out, red and swollen at the end from neglect. Peter messily palmed his cock as Bucky's hand tightened in his hair. The pain hurt so bad but it felt so _fucking_ good.

"Fuck baby, I'm gonna cum. You okay down there?" Bucky asked breathlessly. Peter responded by being his knees up under himself, pumping his cock furiously in his hands as Bucky kept up the rough pace. Bucky could feel the contractions and twitching of Peter's lip like he always did when he was about to cum.

"Shit, you gonna cum for me? All pretty with my cock down your throat? Huh?" Bucky demanded. Peter let out a scream around his cock, legs trembling and hands scrambling for a hold on Bucky's calf's, gripping him tightly as he spilled over the couch. Bucky cursed and pushed Peter down to the hilt of his cock, his curly hairs tickling Peter's nose.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, Peter!" Bucky shouted, arching into Peter's mouth and cumming down his throat. He let out a shaky breath and slowly pulled Peter back, his now soft cock leaving his wet and red lips. Bucky cooed down at Peter who smiled up at him with a dazed and fond smile on his face.

"Such a good boy." Bucky cooed, massaging Peter's jaw and neck with his fingers as Peter crawled up to lay him bead on Bucky's chest. He ran his hands through Peter's hair, massaging his scalp.

"You okay baby? Didn't hurt you or nothin'?" Bicky asked softly. Peter hummed hoarsely, looking hot at bicky with lidded eyes.

"Best orgasm I've ever fucking had." He breathed, and Peter definitely wasn't joking. Bucky hummed lightly, pecking Peter on the lips and moving him so that he was sitting while Bucky cleaned the mess they'd made on the leather couch with Peter's discarded shirt and helping Peter back into his jeans and buttoning them back up.

"I'll say. Thank you baby, you're a fucking angel." Bucky praised, making Peter hum happily as he lifted his hips for Bucky.

"Sorry to interrupt sirs, but the team are heading back to the common rooms from their meeting," FRIDAY said overhead. Bucky hummed and hoisted Peter into his arms, cradling the sleepy Peter to his chest.

"No problem FRU, Peter and I have a date with our bed and lots of blankets."


	3. Chapter 3

**All of the times Peter and Bucky have gotten awkward boners**

**Thigh fucking, frotting, dirty talk**

\-------------------------------

Peter was in a happy sleepy daze, his back pressed against Bucky's chest. He blinked blearily when he felt something bumping against his behind, pressing between his crack. He blinked rapidly, moaning quietly and pressing his hips back into the intrusion. He moaned quietly again when he felt Bucky's hand clamp down on his sharp hip bone.

"Buck? Was goin' on?" Peter slurred quietly. He heard Bucky grunt behind him, his cock stilled, the tip pressed against the dimple at the top of his crack.

"Such a fuckin' tease baby. What were you thinkin'? Pressing your cute little ass back against me? Wigglin' your perfect little fuckin' hips?" Bucky said, his voice husky and rugged. Peter moaned at his words, pressing back mindlessly against Bucky, his Brooklyn accent always came out full force when he was tired and boy was it hot.

"See what I mean? So fuckin' perfect. You feel so fuckin' good." Bucky growled, pressing his face into the back of Peter's neck, breathing him in and pressing kisses onto his skin. Peter moaned softly again, pressing back again. Bucky responded with a soft groan, thrusting his hips so his cock was running between Peter's checks.

"Such a good boy. So fuckin' good to me. So pliant. You'll let me do whatever I want won't you?" Bucky growled, nuzzling into Peter's neck. Peter nodded frantically.

"Yes. Whatever you want." Peter said breathlessly. He moaned desperately when Bucky ran his hand down Peter's ribs, waist, hips and then running over his thigh. Peter didn't even protest when Bucky pressed his fingers into Peter's muscle at a bruising pressure, lifting Peter's leg effortlessly. He draped Peter's leg over his own leg, maneuvering so his cock was wedged between Peter's thighs, his cock head running along the bottom of Peter's own cock.

"You like that?" Bucky demanded. Peter didn't even realise he was letting out breathless pants, high pitched whines and moans. Peter nodded his head as best he could, pressing his hips back, rocking his hips in time with Bucky. Bucky hummed into his neck, arms wrapping around Peter's waist, wrapping his fingers around Peter's cock, pumping in time with his thrusts, his fingers bumping against his own cock.

"I'm gonna cum baby, make your thighs all messy. Would you like that?" Bicky asked, his precum slicking up Peter's thighs, making the friction all the more delightful. The drag of Bucky's cock head suctioned between his thighs, running between his balls and running along the underside of his cock, catching the sensitive underside of his cock.

"Yes. Yes. Wanna make a mess. Please." Peter begged breathlessly. His own release was just on the surface, coiling in his gut, black spots in his vision.

"You gonna cum baby? Gonna cum in my hand?" Bucky demanded. Peter let off a chocked out moan, thighs tightening on Bucky's cock, his whole body caught in tremors as he came, pressing back into Bucky who's arms tightened around him, thrusting forward before cumming with a cry into Peter's neck, biting down on his soft skin.

Peter was left breathless by the force of his orgasm, limp on his side as Bucky slowly withdrew his soft cock. He cuddled Peter to his chest, watching with a soft smile as Peter's slowly shook his head, drool smeared across his chin and in the corners of his mouth.

"How'd you know I'd like that?" Peter slurred breathlessly. Bucky hummed, nuzzling back into his hair.

"Your thighs are always so sensitive. Remember that time you got hard just cause I kissed your thighs? Knew you'd love it." Bicky responded. Peter reddened, hiding his face in his elbows.

"Can't believe you just saw me like that," Peter said, clearly humiliated. Bucky pressed several kisses onto the back of his neck.

"No baby, you were so fucking pretty. You have no idea how much I love looking at you. No idea how much I love you." Bucky whispered, sucking dark marks into Peter's skin. Peter giggled, holding Bucky's hand to his chest, leaning down to press kissed onto his fingers and palms.

"I think you're very handsome too. And I love you too. So much." Peter said softly. Bucky hummed.

"Wanna go again?" He asked after a beat of silence. Peter giggled again, turning in Bucky's grip, bumping their noses together.

"Wouldn't have it any other way."  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**All of the awkward times peter and Bucky have gotten awkward boners**

**Chocking, cumming inside underwear, public elements**

——————

"Don't think I'll be going easy on you doll face," Bucky said smugly. Peter snorted and continued circling around the ring with Bucky opposite him.

"You think you'll need to go easy on me babe?" Peter asked, grinning fondly as Bucky cocked his head.

"Is that a challenge Peter Parker?" Bucky asked teasingly, jabbing forward and almost catching Peter's shoulder but only for Peter's to catch his wrist and twist him around then pushing him away.

"If it is Bucky Barnes?" Peter asked, cocking his head at Bucky who rolled his eyes and tried to swipe Peter's legs out from underneath him.

"Boo! Stop flirting! You're supposed to be spared!" Clint shouted. Peter and Bucky grinned at each other, getting each other on the floor several times with one or the other on top of each other. Peter was playing dirty, pulling Bucky's head back by his hair and sitting on top of his lower back, pinning the back of his thighs to the floor.

"You should get a haircut." Peter quipped. Bucky managed to bring his arm around and grab at Peter's hip at a bruising pressure.

"We both know you love my hair." Bucky hair through gritted teeth. Peter hummed, pinning Bucky's arm back down to the floor firmly.

"You are very right. Your hair is very very hot." Peter said, giggling when Bucky lay uselessly on the floor.

"Yeah? Well, there's not going to be much of it left if you keep pulling it." Bucky said. Peter started giggling again, giving Bucky enough time to flip Peter, holding a hand to Peter's throat and cutting off his air supply. One of Bucky's knees was pressed over his hips and digging into the bone, his other holding down Peter's knee.

"Lookie here I got you surprised did I? No snarky remarks or nothin'?" Bucky teased. Peter stayed frozen on the mat, his fingers wrapping loosely around Bucky's wrist and the other pressing against the knee over his hip bone.

"Stevie I finally got him! Told you I could!" Bucky shouted gleefully. Steve chuckled and went back to the punching bag.

"He looks a little star-struck." Natasha giggled. And she was right, Peter was indeed very very star struck. Because there was something undeniably arousing about this. Bucky holding him down with his body weight, having absolute control over Peter. He flushed darkly when he had the embarrassing realisation that he was getting hard. In the middle of the training room. With the entire team around him. With his amazingly hot boyfriend pinning him to the sparing mat. Bucky stopped chuckling very suddenly, looking down at where he could feel Peter's erection pressing against his inner thigh and then up at Peter's very red face.

"Are you, are you hard?" He asked incredulously. Peter could feel the tears of embarrassment gathering in his eyes.

"Yes." He struggled out. He gasped quietly when Bucky's hand tightened on his neck, his eyes rolling into the back of his head and back arching off of the ground.

"Fuck that's hot," Bucky growled. He never thought he'd enjoy hurting Peter in any way but the reactions Peter was having were making him go wild. Peter's cock was tenting his pants, curved up and pressed against Bucky's thigh in such a way that if he moved it just right he was sure he could make Peter cum. Peter's back was arched off the floor again, his fingers tightening occasionally on Bucky's wrist.

"Y-you're an a-asshole." Peter spat, drool gathering in the corners of his mouth and spilling out. Bucky grinned, lifting Peter's off of the ground with his hand and hauling him up until Peter could feel Bucky's breath on his face.

"Yeah?" He asked. Bucky and Peter turned when they heard a disgusted noise from Tony.

"Can you guys not fuck in the training rooms? Just, just go please. Fuck in your room." Tony said, waving a hand to the door. Bucky nodded curtly and manhandled Peter into his arms. Peter buried his face in Bucky's shoulder, arms coming around Bucky's shoulders and legs wrapping around Bucky's waits as the team hollared at them. He cried out when Bucky promptly slammed Peter into the nearest wall in their room.

"I can't believe you got a stiffy in training." Bucky cooed, kissing around Peter's face and taking a handful of Peter's still very very hard cock. Peter's hips jerked, thrusting into his hand.

"Your fault." He said through gritted teeth. Bucky grinned and hurried his face in Peter's neck, running his hands up Peter's front and wrapping his hands around Peter's neck.

"You think you can cum just from this? No touching?" Bucky asked curiously. Peter glanced down at his cock still tenting his boxers and gym shorts. His whole body trembled when Bucky's hands tightened, his metal hand clamped around his neck and the other grasping Peter's jaw and forcing him to make eye contact with him.

"D-definitely." Peter sputtered out. Bucky hummed, stroking Peter's jaw in his hand and positioning so that he could rut against Peter's hip.

"Yeah? Gonna cum?" Bucky asked. Peter let out a chocked off whimper bucking into the open air and gasping for air as Bucky's hand tightened. He was sure there was no way he could look attractive, sweat-slick skin and damp hair, impossibly red and hot face with bludging veins.

"Yes. Yes oh. Oh, I'm gonna cum. I'm gonna cum. I'm gonna cum. I'm gonna-fuck!" Peter chanter, bucking into the open air again and cumming with a gurgled moan. Bucky grunted, massaging Peter's neck as he came down and cumming himself with his body pressed against Peter's.

"Oh fuck. Oh fucking hell on earth. You fucker." Peter said, his eyes still rolled into the back of his head as his hands scrabbled for a hold on Bucky's shirt.

"Good one?" Bucky asked smugly. Peter hummed as Bucky released his neck and massaging Peter as his breathing evened out.

"Best I have ever had." He said breathlessly, his hands inching down and tugging Bucky's shirt up so he could run his hands up and down Bucky's stomach and chest.

"Yeah? Please tell me we're going again?" Bucky asked pleadingly. Peter grinned slyly and cupped Bucky's member through his pants which was still hard.

"No way are you getting away from me right now."  
  
  



End file.
